- A croire -
by LittlePoiZon
Summary: OS - [inspiré par la chanson Happier d'Ed Sheeran] "Même si moi j'y viens seul depuis des mois juste pour me noyer dans nos souvenirs"


Bonjour ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couché sur papier quelques mots. Mais à force de tourner Happier d'Ed Sheeran dans ma tête, j'ai fini par rédiger ces quelques mots qui me trottaient en boucle depuis quelques temps.  
Cet OS est donc inspiré de cette chanson que j'adore vraiment (globalement j'aime tout Ed Sheeran)

 **Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (coucou Jeff ! ). De plus il se peut qu'il reste quelques coquilles ...

Quoi qu'il arrive je vous remercie d'avance d'être passé par là, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

A croire [Happier – Ed Sheeran]

Je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais pris l'habitude de venir ici parce que c'était le dernier endroit que je m'attendais à te voir fréquenter. Il faut croire que le temps fait changer les gens. Et que c'est un endroit sympa aussi, pour venir passer un peu de bon moments avec quelqu'un. Même si moi j'y viens seul depuis des mois juste pour me noyer dans nos souvenirs.

Vous vous êtes installé, sa main sur tes hanches, protecteur, comme celui que j'aurai du être envers toi. Et je t'ai vu sourire à l'une de ses blagues. J'en suis devenu aveugle, à croire qu'ensemble tu n'avais jamais souri autant. A croire aussi que tu es plus heureux maintenant.

Je sais, que je t'ai blessé. Que je n'avais aucun droit de te faire subir ce que tu as vécu par ma faute. Une vulgaire erreur (et bon sang qu'elle était vulgaire) qui m'aura coûté bien plus que personne ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. A croire que le destin m'a bien puni d'avoir osé te bafouer de la sorte.

Je te jure que je n'ai rien apprécié, que je n'ai cessé de le regretter et que je n'ai pas osé croiser mon regard dans un miroir depuis. Je te jure aussi que même si je suis celui qui t'a le plus meurtri, je n'en reste pas moins celui qui t'aime probablement le plus au monde. Alors si tu vas de l'avant, je l'accepte.

Les louveteaux passent leurs journées à me dire que moi aussi je finirai par rencontrer ma personne, celle qui m'est destinée. Que moi aussi j'allais pouvoir avancer, me sortir de ce fond de verre dégueu, et respirer à nouveau. Ils y croient dur comme fer, alors je me contente de leur lâcher un petit sourire en coin, un hochement de tête. Mais au fond de moi, je refuse de l'envisager. Ma personne c'était toi. A croire que ce fond et verre et moi allons rester proches pour un petit moment encore.

Je suis resté immobile, sur mon tabouret dans un coin du bar. Je me suis fait petit, pour que personne ne me remarque et puisse lire dans mes yeux toute la peine avec laquelle tu m'as laissé. A croire que si on me regarde plus d'une seconde, on verra au travers de moi, tous nos moments que je garde en mémoire, pour me rappeler combien j'ai foutu en l'air la seule chose précieuse que j'avais. Alors je me contente d'être une ombre sur un tabouret.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer avec ta vie. Je n'en ai jamais eu le droit, mais aujourd'hui moins encore. Je ne te blâme pas d'avoir refait ta vie, à croire que toi tu ne méritais vraiment pas de te contenter d'un fond de verre pour passer tes soirée.

Si j'en crois tes sourires, toi, tu es heureux maintenant. N'est ce pas ? Et puis lui, il te mérite probablement bien plus que moi. Lui ne t'a pas fait souffrir. Lui ne t'a pas trahi. Lui il ne t'a pas trompé.

Pourtant je me doutais bien que ce jour allait finir par arriver. Ce jour où j'allai te croiser, marié, père, heureux et vivant. Et moi, pitoyable, un souvenir sur lequel on ne s'arrête même pas, parce qu'après tout, je ne mérite surement plus qu'on ose s'attarder sur moi.

Mais juste, avant de partir. Si un jour il venait à te blesser. Si à nouveau tu avais le cœur brisé. Essai de te souvenir de l'ombre que je suis devenu, plus tellement humain, indéniablement pas alpha, à peine loup. Malgré tout je resterai éternellement là pour toi. 

* * *

J'aurai du prévenir que c'était pas tellement Happy du tout ? J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ou à aller lire mes quelques autres gribouillis (il y a du happy dans le reste, promis)  
A très bientôt et merci encore ! 


End file.
